A Hero's Future
by Intellectual Ambassador
Summary: Jaden Yuki is invited to North America for a Tournament. While there, he runs into Alexis Rhodes and is forced to deal with his unresolved feelings. Please R&R. Currently Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Future

Travelling the world after his infamous duel with Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki had been enjoying every moment. He had seen many things. Yubel and Dr. Banner had been keeping him company, along with Pharaoh. Jaden had been able to meet many duelists and non-duelists alike who had mystical powers like himself.

For a long time, Jaden had forgotten what it felt like to enjoy a duel. The adrenaline of the draw. The anticipation of the opponent's next move. The excitement of seeing a never-before seen monster. At one point, he lost it all. He had dueled with a friend, Jesse Anderson, who had been stuck in an alternate dimension. Jaden felt incredibly responsible, so he did everything he could to get him back.

 _He lost himself in the process._

He was so desperate to save Jesse that he left his friends behind, and eventually morphed into another side of himself he had never seen. Eventually, with the help of his friends, he found his way back to himself. But there was a special someone who really gave him a push in the right direction.

 ** _Alexis Rhodes_**.

Jaden didn't fully comprehend why he was thinking about her quite a bit. Actually, Jaden didn't comprehend a lot of things, which Yubel constantly made fun of him for. However, Jaden knew that the next time he ran into Alexis he would definitely have to figure it out. Jaden wasn't the type of person to not dwell too much on past events. Whenever he was confused, he always turned to his greatest strength and passion, _dueling._

The North American Dueling Circuit had invited Jaden for a special exhibition tournament specifically for top-tier duelists. Jaden was especially excited because he knew that Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, and Chazz Princeton were all going to be there. His treasured people and some of the world's most skilled duelists. Jaden was unusually excited, however. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt like something monumental was going to happen if he went to North America.

Boarding the first plane he could take, Jaden made his was over to North America, excited for the possibilities that awaited him. While he was on the flight, it was one of the few places where Jaden could not duel. In the past, this would have frustrated Jaden greatly, however, now he cherished this downtime. Jaden started to think of the people he was going to see and what he was going to say to his old friends once he saw them. However, his heart skipped a beat when he thought of a certain blonde duelist.

Whenever Jaden thought of Alexis, he was always bombarded with a mixture of emotions. Subconsciously, Jaden had to partially credit Alexis for helping him regain her passion. He remembers it vividly. They were chosen as a pair during their final year at Duel Academy for a tournament at the school. This was right after Jaden had come back from the alternate dimension, so he was still a little "rough around the edges," so to speak. Jaden and Alexis easily climbed their way through the rankings and won the tournament. However, during the duels, Jaden constantly disregarded Alexis' cards and feelings. Jaden smiled to himself as he remembered how passionate Alexis was, even when she was upset. For reasons not yet known to Jaden, Alexis always had a _bold_ effect on his heart.

Alexis mentioned to Jaden during the final duel of the tournament that he "wasn't enjoying himself" like he usually did. After pondering this thought, he realized that she was right. From that day, he sought to enjoy duels as much as he could. Nevertheless, there was still one moment that stuck out to Jaden. After the duel, Alexis was waiting for Jaden by his dorm. They talked briefly and it seemed as if Alexis wanted to say something, but she chose not to. They agreed to be rivals forever and Jaden ran off to his room shortly after. When he got to his room, Yubel appeared and said something to Jaden that he hasn't forgotten to this very day:

" _Jaden, for some reason that I can't figure out, that girl is special. I'm not happy about it, but I have an interesting feeling about her."_

The plane had finally landed in North America, New York to be specific. Jaden was jerked out of his thoughts as the plane landed on the runway. Excited to see what this city would bring, Jaden sprinted down the aisles and out the plane to his future. After exploring the city, Jaden was itching for a duel against the North American opponents. He had heard that they were strong, but he wanted to test their strength for himself. Finding himself on Times Square, Jaden finally discovered an opponent who would challenge him greatly.

The duel had commenced between Jaden and his opponent and it was not an easy bout. Jaden had been pushed into tight situations numerous times throughout the duel, but he still managed to hold on. Using multiple new strategies that he had been implementing, Jaden had been able to strategically summon Elemental Hero Neos, guaranteeing him the victory in the duel.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Jaden, there was someone who was watching him, waiting for him to finish his duel so they could talk with him. Seeing that Jaden had taken the victory, the individual made their way towards the two duelists. Unconsciously increasing the pace at which they approached Jaden and his opponent, it turned into a full on sprint. Luckily for Jaden, he managed to see the person coming fast enough to prepare himself for what happened next.

 _He was embraced intimately by someone who he hadn't seen in quite some time._

"Still using Elemental Hero Neos Jaden? I don't think I've seen a duel with you in the past few years where you haven't used him."

"Alexis…"

Jaden's heart skipped a beat when he removed himself from Alexis' embrace and looked at her for the first time in years. He knew that the next few days would be some of the most challenging days he's faced in a long time.

-Fin

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's not the best, but bear with me as I try and figure out how I'm going to navigate this story! I really enjoy the cliff-hanger endings. I promise I won't abuse them too much more!


	2. Chapter 2

A Hero's Future

Some had referred to Alexis Rhodes as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. It was because of her grace, beauty, humility, and utter domination in dueling that earned her this title. However, due to her reserved nature she never paid much attention to these names. The day that the entire graduating class was together for the last time, Alexis inwardly hoped to see Jaden Yuki one more time. She thought that she would be able to say goodbye to him properly, and tell him her feelings clearly. Unfortunately for Alexis, this event never came to fruition as Jaden Yuki skipped out on prom altogether. However, Alexis had heard from Syrus that Jaden had managed to come into contact with Yugi Muto and had a "graduation duel" with him. Whenever it came to Jaden, nothing surprised Alexis anymore. After all the adventures they had with him. Travelling into a different dimension and being _sent to the stars._ Becoming a member of the _Society of Light. Dueling the Sacred Beasts_ and Professor Banner being a servant of Kagemaru. Adventure seemed to follow Jaden everywhere he went and to Alexis, it was intoxicating.

 _She knew her relationship with Jaden wasn't as simple as two students who were passionate about dueling._

When the time came for her to confess her feelings, she couldn't do it. Alexis knew that Jaden wasn't ready, but she secretly hoped that there would come a time where she could confess her feelings and he would respond. She didn't think it would be so soon though. Life had continued on for the Obelisk Queen. She graduated Duel Academy and made her way to North America. Trying to flutter onwards to her future, Alexis threw herself into everything duel related. She made a name for herself as a dangerous duelist with a flexible deck. She rarely lost duels. Maybe the odd one here or there if she had a really bad draw, but her streak was mostly flawless.

Alexis did not want to admit it, but she was constantly watching Jaden's duels. She continually reprimanded herself for doing this, likening it to an addiction, but she could not stop. His duels were intoxicating. Her enjoyment stemmed from trying to predict of he would overcome the odds that he would find himself in. Jaden was a risk-taking duelist. It's what made his duels so hard to draw away from. He had been travelling across the world, engaging in the Dueling Circuits in the various cities that he would find himself in. He dominated the Japanese, European, and Central American leagues very convincingly making him a well-renowned duelist and an obstacle for many to overcome.

Alexis thought that by leaving to North America, her feelings for Jaden would diminish. But it's the opposite.

 _They strengthened._

Alexis wasn't sure what she was going to do. With the amount that Jaden would constantly travel, getting a hold of him was a very challenging endeavor. It was almost a part-time job trying to keep up with him, let alone contact him. Luckily, Alexis had caught wind from a friend that Jaden would be coming to town for a tournament. Alexis was ecstatic about the news. She made sure to make herself available so that if the opportunity arose, she could go and see Jaden and confront him about all these feelings she has been dealing with.

Fortunately for her, the opportunity came sooner than later. Alexis had been living in New York for quite a while. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the city and the Duelists there were a continual challenge. It was the perfect city for her. Taking her regular late-night stroll through the city, Alexis stumbled upon a very familiar scene, albeit, one she had not seen in quite some time. Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson were dueling in the heart of Times Square. Many spectators were watching their duel as they were two incredibly talented duelists.

Alexis had saw that Jaden summoned his signature monster, Elemental Hero Neos, signalling his counter attack against Jesse, who had his Rainbow Dragon out on the field. A few more turns back and forth between the duelists resulted in Jaden Yuki's victory. Not wasting any time, Alexis practically sprinted towards Jaden embracing him as intimately as she possibly could to make up for lost time. After the long, intimate embrace, Alexis released Jaden and looked at him directly in the eyes and said

"" _Still using Elemental Hero Neos Jaden? I don't think I've seen a duel with you in the past few years where you haven't used him."_

Seemingly shocked at her presence, the only thing Jaden could say was:

 _"_ _Alexis…"_

Taking in his appearance, it seems that he's adamant to stick to his red colours. Alexis was imprinting all of his features in her mind, refusing to tear her gaze away from him. Alexis was at odds with herself. She was unbelievably happy that she finally got to see Jaden, but she didn't know how he felt and it bothered her.

Jaden usually didn't fold under other people's gazes, but Alexis' was different. The way she was looking at him made Jaden feel… nervous. For the first time in years, Jaden was unsure how he should proceed. So, he just looked right back at Alexis, taking in her presence and seeing how she had changed. It was clear that she had grown as well. The last time they had seen each other had been years ago during their final years at Duel Academy.

Jaden was berating himself for not realizing how beautiful Alexis was years ago. It was an understated, but apparent beauty that could almost be overlooked if one wasn't paying attention.

 _Her beauty was humble and refined, just like her personality, leaving Jaden very confused._

Not wanting to make this interaction any more difficult for the both of them, Jaden decided to try and start up a conversation with Alexis.

"So… Alexis! What have you been up to? You still dueling?!"

Alexis chuckled slightly. She was happy that Jaden was still, well, fundamentally Jaden. Always passionate about dueling and the sorts.

"Of course. You didn't think that I would stop, would you?" Alexis playfully asked.

"No way! You were one of the best duelists I knew, Lex. It'd be a shame if you did."

"Hmm. Well we'll have to duel if you get a chance. I assume you're here for the tournament?" Alexis asked.

"Yup! I'm really trying to get my game on! I heard Syrus, Zane, Chazz, and Aster were all going to be here so I couldn't possibly turn down the opportunity!"

"Yeah I'm excited to see all of them too. But since you're here Jaden, we should catch up sometime." Alexis suggested, with a hint of shyness betraying her voice.

"That'd be sweet, Lex! Actually I'm glad I ran into you… I'm kinda lost and Jesse seems to have disappeared so maybe you could help me find my hotel?" Jaden admitted as he scratched the back of his head and looked down slightly.

"I'd love too!" Alexis exclaimed, slightly blushing at her outburst.

"Awesome! Jaden exclaimed. Well, in that case we better get going!"

Exploring the city as they looked for Jaden's hotel, Alexis and Jaden were nervous and excited for what awaited them over the next few days.

A/N: Alright, chapter two is done! Again, I apologize if the chapter isn't what you would have hoped for. But I promise it'll pick up soon! Please R&R if you liked the story!


	3. Chapter 3

A Hero's Future

Alright, on to Chapter 3! And if you liked the story, please don't forget to R&R!

Jaden and Alexis were at the heart of New York City exploring everything the metropolis had to offer. Both of them were very content with the time were spending together, so they both were slightly disappointed when they finally reached Jaden's hotel. Embracing each other intimately once more, Alexis left Jaden to get settled, promising him that she would see him soon before the tournament began. Making his way up to his hotel room after checking in, Jaden sat down on his bed and reflected on the day he just had. It astounded him how much had happened in just a few hours. Meeting Jesse and having a fantastic duel with him, running into Alexis and spending the rest of the day with her, and now he's in a 4-star hotel room which is being paid for by the organizers of the tournament.

 _Jaden couldn't be happier._

While Jaden continued to contemplate the events of the day, Yubel appeared and began to ask Jaden a few probing questions.

"Jaden, you have feelings for that girl, don't you?"

Springing up from the bed, he looked Yubel in the eyes but was unable to formulate a response so he looked downwards, guiltily.

"Hmm, I figured. Jaden, I understand why you have feelings for that girl. She's a strong duelist and very beautiful as well. Like I told you many years ago, that girl is special and I now understand why."

Looking up, Jaden waited for Yubel to continue her explanation as he hoped it would explain the confusion that he was currently facing.

"Jaden, I know your heart. You can't hide these things from me! I knew that you were incredibly excited to duel Yugi Muto all those years ago when you thought you were scared. And now, I know that you're conflicted. You care about this girl quite a bit. But you have reservations on how to approach her for reasons that I'm not going to tell you."

"Why won't you tell me?!" Jaden demanded.

"Because you're not ready. Not yet. You need time to sort through your feelings. Even if I explained what you were going through, you'd still be confused."

Just as Jaden was about to respond to Yubel, there was a knock on the door, which gave Yubel a chance to disappear. Jaden made a note to himself to finish the conversation with Yubel at a later date, hoping that whoever was at the door wouldn't take too much time. Opening the door, Jaden was attacked by Syrus and Hassleberry, who he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Sarge! It's good to see you! Glad you made it."

"Jay! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Sy! Hassleberry! Good to see you. It'd be even better if I could breathe."

"Our bad." Syrus and Hassleberry said while releasing Jaden from their grips. They spent a good half-hour catching up and telling stories about the adventures they each respectively had since Duel Academy. Syrus told Hassleberry and Jaden about his adventures in the pro league with his brother, Zane. Syrus had gained quite a bit of confidence as an adult, which resulted in him being an incredibly proficient duelist. Jaden had been able to catch a few of his duels in between his travels, and he was impressed. Syrus was certainly going to be a challenge, even for a duelist as seasoned as Jaden.

Hassleberry told Jaden and Syrus of his travels in the world and how lonely Duel Academy was after they all left. It came as no surprise to Syrus and Jaden that Hassleberry had made his way to Australia, specifically for the wildlife and Safari's that they had down there. Although he wasn't entered in the tournament, Hassleberry had also been improving his dueling as well. Challenging Jaden to a duel was certainly one of his top priorities while he was here because of how rarely they see him.

Jaden narrated the events of his life since Duel Academy with great vigor. He told Syrus and Hassleberry about the duel with Yugi Muto and how it had affected his life. Although Syrus had already been aware of the duel, he still listened in awe as this was the first time Jaden was telling him the story in great detail. He also told them about his travels and how he had faced many tough opponents but never wilted. However, when it came to a certain individual, Jaden had a hard time telling his two friends about their "situation." Luckily for him, he wouldn't be the one who would bring it up.

"Hey Jay, have you seen anyone else since you got here? When Hassleberry and I were heading to your hotel we ran into Alexis! She seemed really happy about something, but she was in a rush so we couldn't talk to her too much."

"Maybe she has a man her life, Private Truesdale?" Hassleberry suggested.

"Maybe she does."

Jaden's heart skipped a beat after hearing Alexis' name. He smiled slightly to himself remembering all the fun he had with Alexis.

"You know Jaden, since Duel Academy is long behind us I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it, Sy?"

"After our graduation prom, I saw Alexis standing out by the hill watching the ocean. I went to go talk to her and I saw that she was crying…"  
"Lex was crying?! How come?!"

"Yeah, what's going on Private?"

"Well… you see… Jaden she wanted to say goodbye to you, **properly**. A lot had happened that year, but we knew that you were planning on taking off early. That's why we left you that note in your bag."

Jaden remembered back to the moment after his duel with Yugi had ended. He had opened up his drawstring bag to find Pharaoh and Dr. Banner tagging along unknowingly, but his friends had snuck a goodbye note into his bag as well. Jaden kept that note with him to this very day as a reminder of everything he had been through, and the allies he had gained.

"Anyways, Syrus continued. I talked to her and she said that she was really going to miss you and everyone else, but she wanted to flutter away to your future. I thought it was strange the way she separated your name from everyone else, and the fact that she was crying so I pressed her on the issue."

"And?!" Jaden and Hassleberry exclaimed at the same time.

"And… She told me that she was going to miss you the most and she had tried telling you how she felt earlier, but you weren't ready to hear those feelings."

A light went off in Jaden's head. He began to piece together everything that had happened over these past few years with himself and Alexis.

 _The talk they had outside his dorm after the pair duel._

 _The comment Yubel made about Alexis being special._

 _The way Alexis embraced him when she saw him._

 _The feelings that were sparked every time their eyes connected._

 _The comment Yubel had made about Jaden not being ready._

 **Jaden has feelings for Alexis**.

Jaden sat down on the floor with his back resting against the edge of the bed. Syrus and Hassleberry joined him shortly after, concerned by Jaden's sudden change in mood.

"Sarge, you alright?" Hassleberry inquired, slightly concerned by Jaden's sudden change in disposition.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what Sy just told me. I spent a few hours with Alexis today. The reason why you guys saw her was that she helped me find my hotel and she was heading back to her place."

Syrus and Hassleberry exchanged knowing looks while waiting for Jaden to continue.

"I-I think I like Alexis, you guys. A lot. I can't believe it too me this long to realize this!"

"Neither can us." Syrus quipped.

Jaden looked confused by Syrus' comment, but ignored it for the time being.

"Sarge, I have to agree with Private Truesdale here. We were all aware of her feelings for you. She always cared so much about you and your well-being. And she did try telling you how she felt too."

"So, what do I do now?" Jaden asked.

"Well what do you want to do, Jay?"

"Argh! I don't know! I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know if she'll still feel the same way. It's been years. Man, dueling is so much easier than all of this!"

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel, Jay? I know it may be scary, but it's better than sitting here and worrying about it."

"I agree with the Private, Sarge! You and Alexis may have some things you need to work out."

"Maybe you guys are right…" Jaden pondered.

Syrus and Hassleberry left shortly afterwards due to other commitments that they had to attend to. Jaden was grateful for their words of wisdom, especially Syrus' revelations. It gave him a lot of clarity over the entire situation. Turning off the lights, Jaden laid down and began to wonder when his life became so complex. He was a duelist first, but now he's facing new challenges he was certainly unprepared for.

Closing his eyes, Jaden began to drift off to sleep hoping that tomorrow would bring more answers than questions.

Before I finish this chapter, I just wanted to give my condolences to anyone who was affected by the attacks that had simultaneously occurred in different parts of the world. My heart is with you and your families.


	4. Chapter 4

A Hero's Future

Thanks to all those who keep on R&R! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter of the story.

Waking up to the sound of knocking on his door, Jaden rolled out of bed and went to answer the door while wondering who would be awake at this time of day. Unbeknownst to Jaden, it was already midday and he had slept through the entire morning. Opening the door, he was surprised to see the person he was having the most difficult time understanding looking him square in the face.

Luckily for him, he didn't lose his composure while looking at her deep brown eyes.

"Alexis… What brings you here so early?"

Laughing playfully at Jaden's comment, Alexis began to answer his question.

"Jaden, it is 1pm. You slept through the entire morning."

"Well you know what they say? A good sleep never hurts!" Jaden joked, as he let Alexis into her room.

"Anyways, Jaden… I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me? I was in the area and I figured I might as well see if you were free…" Alexis felt her cheeks heating up, hoping that Jaden wouldn't notice.

Briefly shocked by Alexis' confession, Jaden paused for a second as the conversation he had with Hassleberry and Syrus played back in his mind.

 _"_ _I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know if she'll still feel the same way. It's been years. Man, dueling is so much easier than all of this!"_

 _"_ _Maybe you should tell her how you feel, Jay? I know it may be scary, but it's better than sitting here and worrying about it."_

 _"_ _I agree with the Private, Sarge! You and Alexis may have some things you need to work out."_

 _"_ _Maybe you guys are right…"_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw that Alexis was giving him a sideways glace, remembering that he had not given her a response yet.

"Sure thing, Lex! Although I'll probably need some time to get ready, though."

"That's fine, Jaden. I'll meet you downstairs in forty-five minutes?"

"Sweet deal! You brought your deck, right? I still wanna duel you, Lex!"

"Of course. I'll see you in a bit."

Alexis left Jaden's room leaving Jaden to get ready. While she was walking down to the lobby, she began to wonder if this was a good idea.

 _"_ _Was I too forward?"_

 _"_ _Does he feel the same way?"_

 _"_ _Will he think of this as a date?"_

Alexis was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize she had made it out of the hotel and back onto Times Square. What had snapped her out of her thoughts was a blue-haired individual calling out to her.

"Alexis! Wait up!" Syrus shouted as he ran up to her. Looking up, Alexis turned around and smiled when she saw Syrus coming her way. While she didn't get to spend too much time with Syrus after she had graduated Duel Academy, Alexis thought of him as an invaluable friend. He was loyal and compassionate, standing by Jaden especially during the tough times. Syrus was the type of friend who would supported and treasured his loved ones, regardless of how they treated him. It was his greatest strength, and unfortunately, his greatest weakness.

 _Nevertheless, Alexis viewed Syrus as an irreplaceable companion._

"Syrus! Glad to run into you again. I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk much with you and Hassleberry yesterday, but I have some time to kill now."

"Of course, I'd love to hang out for a bit!"

Syrus and Alexis spent some time talking about their respective lives and the adventures they had faced. Throughout the conversation, Syrus noted that whenever he brought up Jaden, a slight pink tinge would color Alexis' cheeks. He made a mental note of this, which he planned on asking her about later.

"Hey Alexis? Are you planning on seeing Jaden at all while he's here?" Syrus knew that she had already ran into him due to her conversation last night with Jaden, but he wanted to gage her reaction so he could understand her feelings better.

"Ja-Jaden?! Well… funny you mentioned it, I'm actually supposed to meet up with him in ten minutes. We're going out for lunch."

"O-Out for lunch?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah… why do you sound so surprised?" Alexis inquired.

"No reason… I just got a little caught off guard, that's all. I-I well…"

Noticing Syrus stumbling, it was obvious to Alexis that he was hiding something.

"What is it, Syrus?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you still have, you know… feelings for Jaden?" Syrus struggled to ask. However, looking at Alexis' face and how her features contorted when he asked, it was clear what the answer was.

"Well… It's a little complicated now. But, I guess you could say that I do." Alexis answered honestly.

Smiling brightly, Syrus was very happy at Alexis' confession. He hoped that whatever came of this "date" between Jaden and Alexis, it allowed them to define where their relationship stood. Syrus also felt somewhat guilty for probing, but his curiosity sometimes got the best of him. However, in this situation, it allowed him to understand that Jaden's concerns last night were unwarranted. Syrus just hoped that Jaden was able to understand the nature of the situation properly.

Alexis realized that she had to make her way back to Jaden's hotel room, so she politely excused herself from the conversation and headed back to Jaden's hotel. Meanwhile, Jaden had begun to make his way downstairs. While he was in the elevator heading downstairs, Yubel appeared by his side.

"Jaden, it's only been one day and you're already going out for a date with this girl?"

"I guess so." Jaden responded absentmindedly. Jaden began to contemplate everything that had happened since he arrived. He couldn't believe how quickly things had been moving with him and Alexis. While he wasn't one to get nervous, he did feel somewhat anxious about their "date." Jaden hadn't fully understood what Alexis was asking until she had left and he had time to ponder her question. It's understandable though, for Jaden it was quite "early."

Arriving on the main floor, Alexis was waiting for Jaden patiently sitting on a couch in the lobby. While slowly moving towards her, Jaden noticed that she look somewhat apprehensive as well.

 _Maybe she was nervous about their date?_

Jaden decided to push all such thoughts out of his mind and told himself that he wanted to have the best time possible. Tapping her gently on the shoulder, Alexis looked up and smiled, albeit a timid one, and began to walk beside Jaden out of the hotel.

"Ready to eat, Lex? I can't wait to see what kind of food New York has!"

"Y-Yeah! I can't wait to show you around, Jaden."

Alexis and Jaden took off towards downtown, hoping to explore the heart of New York, as well as some unspoken feelings.

I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I promise next chapter is when things will really get good! I didn't think this would be this long of a story, but as I kept on writing, I realized that it would easily become a longer story! I'm trying to stay as true to the characters as I can. Luckily, I watched GX just this past summer, so the characters are still fresh in my mind to an extent. Some of you might be wondering why I didn't write Yubel with more anger towards Alexis. The reason why I chose to do it this way was that in the fourth season, Yubel was, for the most part a lot more relaxed and laid back than she was in the third season. She wasn't obsessed with Jaden as she was in the third season. I see her as more of a partner/guardian to Jaden than a love interest. Anyways, just wanted to clarify that. This might be my last chapter update for a couple days so I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

A Hero's Future

Making their way downtown, Jaden and Alexis explored all the sights that New York had to offer. Jaden was amazed at how different North America was then Japan. He was constantly astounded by the delicacies that New York offered and how prominent the duel scene was. Everywhere he turned, there were people dueling. Albeit, they weren't quite as proficient as the opponents that he had faced elsewhere, but they still gave him a good challenge.

Jaden and Alexis made their way to a local café that was on the edge of Times Square. Apparently, Alexis had been there multiple times because when she entered, the owner had personally greeted her. However, when the owner had looked at Jaden, he gave him a one-over and then look at Alexis and exchanged "a look." Jaden thought the look was quite strange, so he made a note to inquire about it later.

Finding a seat at the back of the café, Alexis and Jaden got cozy on an older, but comfortable couch which seated two people. The couch wasn't too big so Jaden and Alexis were quite close to each other, which made both of them feel excited, and somewhat on edge. Not wanting her feelings about their current position to be revealed, she decided to ask Jaden about the tournament, hoping it would take her mind off the closeness that was currently occurring between the two.

"So Jaden, are you excited for the tournament that's about to happen?"

"Of course, Lex! I can't wait to get my game on! Man I really can't wait to see Chazz, and Aster again! It's been so long since I dueled them all."

Alexis always loved how passionate and excited Jaden got about dueling. She could tell that he truly loved and cared about the game very much. His face always lit up in a certain way when he was asked about dueling. Alexis secretly hoped that one day Jaden's face would light up like that when he talked about her. Continuing to listen to Jaden recount his dueling adventures made Alexis very nostalgic.

 _Alexis never wanted this moment to end. For the first time in a while, she was truly happy right where she was._

Jaden saw the way Alexis was looking at him, and it made him nervous. He was happy in the atmosphere, spending time with Alexis, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. So, Jaden did what he was most comfortable with when he didn't know what to do.

"Alexis… Let's duel! It's been way too long since we have!"

Laughing slightly, Alexis agreed while pulling out her deck from its holster. Looking at her deck, Alexis thought back to all the times she had dueled with Jaden and against Jaden, and it made her incredibly excited. Her adrenaline was rushing, palms slightly sweaty, and the anticipation was building as Jaden set up his deck. They started the duel and Jaden let Alexis take the first turn.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Alexis said as she drew a card from her deck. Providing quite a challenge for Jaden, Alexis was able to counter most of Jaden's strategies. Her skillful maneuvering of Jaden's deck came from all the time she spent watching him duel. She unknowingly learned all of Jaden's strategies and found it much easier to predict his next move.

Jaden was having a difficult time countering Alexis' plays. It was almost as if she had been studying him and developed strategies to counter his. However, due to Jaden's miracle draws, he was able to come back from Alexis' relentless assault and secure himself a win. It wasn't the easiest duel for Jaden to claim victory in, but he was able to.

"That's game, Alexis! Wow you had me on the ropes there for a while! I can't believe that you've gotten this good!" Jaden exclaimed as he looked at Alexis. While he looked at her, a strange feeling came over him once again. It was almost as if he was paralyzed by her. The rush of the duel. The intense anticipation of what would happen next. The unspoken feelings. It had all been weighing down on Jaden and he couldn't take it anymore. Now that he was faced with the astounding beauty that was Alexis Rhodes, he knew that he had to act on these strange feelings that were causing him all kinds of bewilderment.

"Alexis, there's something that I need to talk to you about. Do you wanna take a walk?" Jaden asked.

Alexis' heart dropped slightly at the change in Jaden's voice. She nodded slightly and they took off leaving downtown to find a quieter place to talk. On the way to their destination, Jaden wasn't saying much which concerned Alexis. She hoped that everything was fine and Jaden just needed some time with his thoughts. Turning a final corner, Jaden had led Alexis to a park that was fairly discreet, which meant that there were no other people there.

Jaden turned around and looked directly at Alexis, which made her blush. He smiled at her and told her to follow him.

Leading her towards the end of the park, there was a bench for two to sit down at. It overlooked a small man-made lake with a running fountain in the middle of it. The sun was just on the horizon so the sky was a spectacle of colours which combined to create an amazing backdrop. Alexis was amazed at the scene and the place that Jaden led her too. She was surprised that in all the time she had spent in New York, she had never made it to this park. Alexis was taking in the entire scene, imprinting it in her mind until Jaden interrupted her ruminations by asking her a question.

"Alexis, do you want to sit down?"

"O-Oh yeah! Sorry… I was just taking in this beautiful scene. How did you find this place, Jaden? You haven't even been here for a week yet."

Rubbing the back of his head abashedly, Jaden admitted to Alexis that he had been handed a brochure on his way out of the airport which gave a list of all the tourist places to explore while in New York. Alexis was touched that Jaden had gone out of his way to show her such a lovely place. Taking a seat by him again, her heart started beating slightly faster due to the anticipation of what Jaden had to talk to her about.

"Jaden… what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Alexis asked, happy that her voice didn't give away any signs of nervousness or confusion.

Grinning slightly, Jaden answered Alexis' question, hoping that she would understand where he was coming from.

"Alexis… I-I don't know how to explain this to you but… I-I… well you see the thing is…"

Alexis was surprised at Jaden's inability to formulate his thoughts. Ever since Alexis had known Jaden, he never had an issue expressing himself. She figured that she would try and make it easier, slightly comforted by the fact that Jaden was on edge as she felt.

"Jaden, it's me. You can tell me what's going on." Alexis said in as comforting a tone as she could muster, hoping that it would ease Jaden's tension, if at all.

Jaden took a deep breath and then tried to explain himself again.

"Okay Lex, let me try this again. I've been all over the world dueling and trying to grow as a person, like I told you before. However, if I'm being honest, you keep on popping up into my thoughts on a regular basis…"

"Me?!" Alexis squeaked out, blushing slightly at her outburst.

"Yes, you Alexis. Jaden laughed at Alexis' reaction before continuing. I-I ran into Syrus and Hassleberry last night and they helped me come to an understanding of why this keeps happening."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I… have feelings for you, Lex. A-And I guess I was wondering how you felt about me…?"

 _Alexis' was shocked into silence by Jaden's revelation. She hoped that this was real because it would allow her the opportunity to express her feelings for the duel-loving hero properly._

 **A/N: Sorry for the extended break! I didn't think I would be away for this long but I had some major writer's block! Luckily I was able to break through it and knock out another chapter. R &R and let me know if you're still liking the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Hero's Future

All the time she had spent watching him grow, Alexis knew that Jaden Yuki was always destined for greatness. She had grown very close to him during their time at Duel Academy and looking back on their time together, she wished that he had let her be there for him more. Alexis, while happy that she as able to see Jaden now, so many years later, feels a slight pang of longing.

 _She wants more, but she's unsure if she can handle it._

So when Jaden Yuki admitted that he had feelings for her, it scared her. Alexis wasn't sure if this day would ever come. She knew that she had feelings for him. Anyone who had seen her interact with him knew this as well. Alexis' feelings were very apparent. But Jaden's were very obscure. And now she's faced with a reality that she never thought she would have to face.

 ** _The acknowledgement of her feelings by the man she's followed all these years._**

Unfortunately for Alexis, Jaden's revelation hit her so hard that she wasn't sure how to express her feelings. She knew she wanted too, but the words refused to leave her mouth. Jaden, aware of Alexis' dilemma, decided to help her out by continuing on with his confession. He hoped that it would give Alexis the confidence to tell him how she felt.

"Alexis. I know this isn't what you might have expected, but it's true! I've always been very fond of you and your strength. You are one of the best duelists I've ever met! And, coincidentally, one of the best people I've ever met."

Alexis blushed at Jaden's words. She wondered when he became so good with his words.

"Anyways, Lex, after everything that happened at Duel Academy, I needed to travel. I wanted to start a new life. A new future. I wanted to make a difference in the lives of others like all of you made in mine. Especially after everything I had put you guys through. I had a hard time forgiving myself, and it wasn't really until after my duel with Yugi that I did. But, you started that process, Lex! I didn't realize it till long after the fact, unfortunately. You've always been by my side…" Jaden trailed off as he turned his gaze back to the beautiful view.

More time had passed between the two, and Alexis' mind was swarming with thoughts. She knew that she had to say something or else this moment that she had secretly pondered for years would all go to waste. Taking a deep breath, Alexis began to respond to Jaden's words, hoping that she would be able to convey her feelings adequately.

"Yeah… I have. Jaden, I didn't realize it at the time, but you always intrigued me. Ever since we had our first duel way back when we were first-years at Duel Academy. I just wanted to push towards my future. But, every time that I did, you drew me back in."

 _To your world._

 _To your life._

 _To your potential…_

"It was so hard to keep you out of my thoughts. Even when I wanted too…"

Alexis looked at Jaden to see if he understood the meaning of her words. To Alexis' joy and displeasure Jaden did, which showed by the sadness which slowly etched itself on his face.

Jaden couldn't stop himself from asking. He had to know…

"Alexis… Why did you want to keep me out of your thoughts?"

"Jaden… I –It was the only way I could protect my feelings. After you had come back from the other dimension… You were so different. Brooding, distant, introverted, it was almost as if you had done a 180 in terms of personality. I didn't recognize who you were anymore… and that **scared me.** I thought I would never see you smile again. I wanted to reach out to you, to tell you to snap out of it! But, you pushed me away. You pushed all of us away. So I felt that in order to protect my feelings, I should keep you out of my thoughts."

"Alexis… I see."

"But then, we had the pair-duel. And you started to slowly enjoy dueling again. That made me happy. To see you smile again. I wanted to tell you how I felt that night. But, I knew you wouldn't have understood my feelings… So I kept them to myself, and instead told you that we should always stay good rivals."

" _So this is what Yubel meant…"_ Jaden thought to himself as he remembered Yubel's words about Alexis that day.

"Anyways, after that, you were always a part of my thoughts. I never had the chance to tell you how I truly felt about you, which is why I'm so shocked about your confession right now. To just tell me like this… I didn't think that it would happen this way." Alexis admitted.

"I know… that's why I asked you how you felt. Cause' Syrus and Hassleberry had to pretty much break it down for me about this whole feelings thing. As you know, I'm not the greatest when it comes to these matters!" Jaden responded, while chuckling slightly.

"You'll get no argument from me on that one, Jaden."

They both laughed gently at Alexis' comment. After the laughing had ceased, Jaden and Alexis sat silently, observing the beautiful lake, which now reflected the dark night sky, and the stars which graced it as well. After a while of looking at the view, and glancing back at each other, Alexis felt ready to answer Jaden's question.

"Jaden. If I were being honest, I've waited for this day for a while. Even as I fluttered off to my own future, I still thought about you. Watched your duels. Kept up with you more than the others. You still had that place in my heart, even if you weren't around every day. It should be obvious that I…"

"You…?"

"I still have feelings for you, Jaden! I don't think they'll ever dissipate. At least not in the way that would be convincing enough for me to think that I've completely moved on. You've captured my heart and motivated me to become much greater than what I was in high school. I thought that by moving away, I could move past those feelings and just become a stronger individual. And look where we are now? Telling each other we have feelings for one another while overlooking the most beautiful view in the city."

"Well… when you put it like that, I guess I have no choice but to revel in how life brought us here." Jaden wisely commented.

"Jaden… so what do we do now? We've admitted that we have feelings for each other, but you won't be staying long, correct?"

"I guess I never thought about that…"

"Well… I know what I want. But maybe, you're the one who has some more thinking to do."

"I guess you're right Lex…"

Jaden slowly stood up from his seat by the water, and helped Alexis up. As she was getting up, they locked eyes, which sent an electric feeling through Jaden, making him blush.

They began their walk back to the city, having quite a few things to contemplate when they got back.

-Fin.

A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you liked the story! Please rate&review! I really appreciate it and it lets me know if I'm doing a good job or not. So far you guys like it, and by the looks of it, this one will be a very long story so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A Hero's Future

After dropping Alexis off at her place, Jaden contemplated everything that had just transpired between himself and Alexis. He wasn't sure what exactly to do or where to go from the place that they were at in their relationship. He knew that he felt a special type of way about Alexis and that he wanted to spend time with her. Jaden was aware that the way he felt for Alexis wasn't the same way he felt for other people. However, he knew that he lived a very spontaneous lifestyle, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to put Alexis through all that.

Meanwhile Alexis was doing some contemplating of her own. She knew that she admitted how she felt towards the young hero, but she wasn't sure if she could embark in a relationship. It was clear that they had feelings for each other. This was undebatable. Regardless of this fact, Alexis felt conflicted. Her heart was telling her that she should pursue the opportunity to be with Jaden. It seemed to her that he had changed quite a bit, but at the same time, she felt that he hadn't. He was more introspective and thoughtful, but he was still impulsive, which frustrated Alexis slightly.

" _Why couldn't I be in love with a more simple man? Someone who wasn't always running around the world and was willing to settle down…"_

Alexis sighed aloud as she plopped on her bed. Her mind wandered to all the times she had spent with Jaden, thinking about Jaden, wondering if he was okay. If she should pursue the opportunity to tell him about her feelings. But, just when she thought that she might have been able to move on from the Slifer hero, he showed up in his typical fashion, dueling.

" _Jaden has always been so passionate about dueling… What if I wanted something different from that now? Would he be willing to settle down?"_

So many questions were swirling around in Alexis' mind. She wasn't able to fully formulate full thoughts because of how shocked she was by the day's events. Alexis figured that the best thing to do would be get a night's sleep. She was always able to think better after she had properly slept on a particular problem or challenge she was facing. Yawning loudly, Alexis slowly drifted off to sleep, having Jaden Yuki on her mind until everything faded to black.

Back at Jaden's place, he was also having difficulties sleeping. He had been struggling with the events of the day as well. Jaden knew that he had feelings for Alexis, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue the relationship. Jaden was growing frustrated with the indecisiveness that he had felt. Jaden usually would go in the direction that he wanted without thinking much about the consequences of his actions, good or bad. However, when it came to Alexis, he was stuck, dead in his tracks.

 _Jaden had never been in this situation before._

He didn't know how to proceed. Jaden knew that he was a complicated individual and he wasn't sure how he could circumvent that when it came to Alexis. But Jaden was certain that his feelings for Alexis were real.

" _This whole process seemed much easier in my mind."_ Jaden chuckled to himself.

Tired of wrestling with his thoughts, Jaden decided that it would be best if he got some sleep. Hoping that things would make more sense in the morning, Jaden quickly fell asleep, the rhythm of his breathing becoming slow and even.

Alexis had woken up quite peacefully in the afternoon due to it being the weekend. Luckily for her, the job which she works allows her the weekend off so she can rest and recover for the next week. However, as soon as Alexis woke, she found her thoughts shifting immediately to Jaden Yuki and the dilemma she was in. Alexis sighed slightly before getting out of bed to begin her day.

While doing her usual morning routine, Alexis thought it would be a good idea if she went for a walk so she could clear her thoughts and figure out a solution to her current problem.

Alexis was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize where she was walking to. By the time she had looked up and realized where she was, it was too late. She was in front of Jaden's door in his hotel. Not having much time to think about how she ended up there, the door knob started to turn and on the other side was a very surprised looked Jaden.

"Alexis! I didn't think I'd see you so soon! Come in."

Alexis gave Jaden a slight smile as she walked in to Jaden's hotel room. Closing the door behind them, the tension that was unresolved between them came flooding back into the room. There were many unspoken words, thoughts, and confusions between the two duelists. This resulted in neither duelist knowing how to start the conversation, so they both resolved to look out the window at the afternoon sky.

This went on for a solid ten minutes before Jaden decided to break the silence.

"So… Lex… What's up? You've been real quiet for the past ten minutes. Care to share?" Jaden inquired carefully, knowing what was on her mind, but not sure how to proceed.

Before Alexis could even think about what Jaden had said, and fully process it, she began to confess everything that was on her heart.

"Jaden. I don't even know what to say. I really care about you. A lot. But, I know how you are. You're a traveller. An adventurer. You crave excitement and thrills, always looking for the next greatest opponent to duel. I'm not sure what exactly your life goals are, but it seems that we differ on this regard. I'm settled, here in New York City. I work here. I live here. I'm content. If you really want to be with me, wouldn't you have to change the way you currently live? Do you want to do that? … **Could you even do that?"**

Jaden was taken aback by Alexis' honesty. He had always known her to be a very upfront, straight forward person. It was one of the reasons why Jaden liked her so much. She always told things as they were. But for the first time in the entirety of their time knowing each other, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Pondering over Alexis' words, Jaden had to admit that she was correct. He was a traveller. Jaden loved adventure. He was on a mission to find others like him, _special individuals_ with unique gifts and talents who needed direction. Jaden was so caught up trying to complete his mission that he never gave thought to settling down. Jaden knew that his final goal would be to settle down once he had helped "enough people." But looking back on it now that Alexis had mentioned it… He never quantified this goal. Or thought about what that would mean for him.

" _Typical Jaden."_ He thought to himself and chuckled slightly. Alexis raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Jaden found so amusing. Jaden turned to Alexis and with as much honesty as he could muster he responded to her concerns.

"You're right, Alexis. I hadn't thought any of that through when I came here. I just hopped on the plane and flew over, looking for my next duel. I got excited at the prospect of seeing everyone again, especially you. You had been in my thoughts constantly, Lex. Yubel mentioned to me a while back that she thought you were special. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she knew there was something about you that was fantastic! Lex. I don't want to make any promises I can't keep. And I don't want to suggest that I'm the type of man who wants to "give up" everything I've been working towards. That's not realistic. But, I want to be with you. I thought about it when I woke up today. You're amazing, Lex. I wish I wasn't so dense all those years ago."

"That's so sweet, Jaden. But… how exactly do you plan on making this work?" Alexis inquired, both excited and nervous at Jaden's admission.

"Good question. Lex, I'm not sure how things will play out if we decide to become a couple. Jaden said as he reached for Alexis' hand before turning back to the window. But, what if I stay here, in New York? I don't really have anywhere to be for a while so I could stay and we could figure out this relationship."

"Jaden… I-I don't know what to say…" Alexis responded, as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Say yes. So I-"

"Yes!" Alexis said, cutting Jaden off. Jaden just looked at Alexis and began to laugh at her excitement. This only made Alexis blush more making it a point to look out the window until her embarrassment subsided.

"Then it's settled." Jaden said.

"Then it's settled." Alexis said, as she squeezed Jaden's hand for reaffirmation.

The new couple were excited for the future that awaited them. But for the time being, they were content with just looking out the window and enjoying each other's company.

A/N:

Hey guys! I know, it's been a looong time since I updated this story! I just didn't have any sort of inspiration to write. Luckily, I felt motivated to write today, so I decided to knock out this chapter. Please R&R if you liked it. I may or may not make one more chapter. Let me know if you'd like to see one more chapter. If I get enough of a response, I'll put out one more chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A Hero's Future

A/N: This will be the last chapter. I hope I can do it justice!

Standing outside, two individuals were staring deep into each other's eyes, hoping for the moment to be easier than it was turning out to be. The air was thick and heavy, unspoken words surrounding the two. Drawing near to each other, they began to embrace each other as they were drenched by the sadness of their circumstance.

Jaden had stayed in New York for much longer than he anticipated. Three, maybe four months at most is what he told himself after that fateful day where he confessed his feelings and opened up a whole new world to Alexis. Unbeknownst to him, he ended up staying in New York for a year. It was a given that he would draw close to Alexis after all those months together.

 _How close?_

 _Too close?_

 _Not close enough?_

 _Could they have done more?_

So many questions swirled around in Jaden's head, but only one thing kept pouring through all the noise.

 _I'd do it all over again if I had the chance._

Jaden thought back to all the times they spent together. However, one particular memory stood out in his mind as the defining moment of his trip in New York.

 _Jaden had decided to crash at Alexis' place for a while until he could find a place to stay._

During the nights, Jaden was quite the restless sleeper. He would toss and turn and sometimes have nightmares. Regardless of these facts, he would eventually find his way to sleep. Except for one night. Jaden didn't expect his past to still haunt him like this. Tossing and turning, Jaden was having a nightmare so bad, Yubel had to wake him up.

Jumping out of bed, Jaden, drenched in sweat, decided to sit by the windows and relax before trying to attempt going back to sleep.

"You're up as well… huh Lex?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I saw you having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up. But I couldn't. Every time I tried, you would cry out 'no I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you guys sacrificed!' Jaden… Are you still having nightmares about what happened in the _other dimension?"_

"Lex… What happened in that other dimension really shaped me into the person I am today. I can't explain it any other way. I realized that dueling was more than just fancy combos and 'having fun.' To a lot of people, it is a serious event. I didn't understand that until I went through everything in the other dimension."

"I see… But Jaden… That was so many years ago! Why does it still haunt you like that?"

"Because I never knew what I was capable of until I went into that dimension. I always had this innocence about me. I was only concerned with dueling and my friends. I never thought much about the world around me and the capacity I or others had to hurt and cherish people. Because… I almost lost you, Syrus, Chazz, and everyone else. I was able to free myself from the guilt I felt after I dueled Yugi Muto. That was one of the best duels I ever had. But even now, I still have nightmares from time to time because of my responsibilities."

"Y-Your responsibilities?" Alexis asked, curious about what he was talking about. For all the time that she had known Jaden, she never thought he would be the type of person to talk much about responsibilities. He was usually trying to avoid them.

"Mmhm. I think it's time you understand who I am. Remember back at the academy when I told you and the others that I had fused with Yubel?"

"Yeah. I still don't quite understand what that means for you." Alexis admitted.

"It means that my _responsibilities_ include helping other people who are in my situation. Who can't and don't have the guidance necessary to make good choices! Lex, I'm confronted with my mistakes every day. When I meet people who have special abilities. Some are able to see spirits, some are able to connect with their cards well, and many other things! As I'm finding and helping these people, I have to explain to them the importance of dueling responsibly and with passion. I don't ever want anyone to be in a situation where they go through what I went through."

Jaden's voice began to waver slightly as water started to appear around his eyes. His emotions had gotten the best of him, like they did sometimes. But frankly, at this particular moment, Jaden didn't care.

Always being the one to comfort and empathize with Jaden, Alexis grabbed the handle of Jaden's chair and pulled him close. She grabbed his head and pulled it down to her head, speaking some of the most passionate words she's ever spoken.

"Jaden. I can't believe that you have been going through all of this. But you have to know that what happened in the other dimension doesn't define you. It doesn't limit your potential and your capacity to help others. You've been spending so much time trying to help others that you forgot about yourself. Jaden. I-I **love** you. I'll never stop loving you. After you left, when we were kids, I cried. Not because you didn't say goodbye. But, _because I wanted to see the man you had become before you left to explore the world._ Out of everyone we went to school with, you had changed the most. You were constantly challenging your potential. Exploring your limits. But after what happened in the other dimension, all of that stopped."

Alexis paused briefly, wiping the remaining tears off Jaden's face before grabbing his hand and pulling him up to look at him directly.

"Jaden. I know thing weren't easy for you. I couldn't imagine that they were. But you pushed through it all. And you became the man you are today. You moved past all of your baggage, and you conquered every challenge that the world had to throw at you. That's why I love you… Jaden Yuki. You're an inspiration. But you're also human… well… mostly. So Jaden, whatever nightmares, regrets, doubts you have, get rid of them! They aren't an accurate reflection of who you are and how far you've come."

"Alexis… I-I… Thank you. For everthing. I-I **love you so much."** Jaden said, squeezing her hand as if he never wanted to let go. After the events of that night, Jaden never had another nightmare about the other dimension. Every day that he would sleep, he was so grateful for Alexis and the joy that she brought into his life. Which made this parting so much harder than it had to be.

"Jaden. I know you have to go. I don't want you too. These have been some of the best months of my life. I hope I can see you again soon." Alexis said as her sadness was reflected by the water drops that had been falling for the past little while. Jaden and Alexis were drenched at this point, but they didn't care. They wanted to embrace each other properly one more time before Jaden took off.

"Jaden. Promise me one thing."

"What is it, Lex?"

"Promise me you'll live out your future to the best of your abilities. And promise me you'll come back… come back to me!"

"Lex. You have my word. I'll be back before you know it."

Jaden hugged Alexis one more time and rubbed her back gently to ease her sadness. He knew that it was going to be tough being so far apart from each other, but there were still people who needed Jaden's help. He couldn't abandon them.

To Jaden, making sacrifices for others was a necessary part of a hero's future. He just hoped that he would be able to come back soon enough. And for good.

-Fin

A/N:

And that's a wrap! Guys & Gals! Let me know what you guys thought about the story! Did you like it? Did you not like it? I would love to hear your personal thoughts on the story. Shoutout to Shawnfan123 for your kind message which inspired me to continue writing this story. I hope you're able to read this last chapter and enjoy it! I think my next story may be a faithshipping/fianceshipping crossover. I'm excited!


End file.
